


Lunchbreak

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, POV Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: When Tony and Pepper's anniversary goes south, Tony knows just what to do to make this right. After he's done apologizing anyway...
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Lunchbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixiehellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/gifts).



> Written for dixiehellcat. It would have been part of Marvel-ous Birthdays, but since that project is now over, I will be posting here. Happy belated Birthday!

Over the years, Tony had given Pepper some amazing anniversary gifts, but this one took her breath away.

Literally.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

He wouldn’t stop saying that all the way to the hospital. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Pepper, I’m so sorry.”

“Mr. Stark, we need to examine your wife. Could you please step outside?”

“But I have to tell her how sorry I am!”

“I think she gets the idea, sir.”

Even a week later, long since the swelling in her throat went down and her face settled from a beet to her usual, only slightly ruddy complexion, he just couldn’t stop slipping into her office with a gourmet lunch over an hour before her lunch break actually started.

“Hey Pep,” he said on Friday. He was wearing his best suit and carrying a cooler. “I got you some sushi. It’s your favorite from that one Japanese place.”

“Is that the Japanese place here in Malibu or the one in Japan?”

Tony bit his lip, suddenly refusing to meet her eye. “Well…”

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. “Tony, you can’t fly halfway across the world to get me lunch.”

“Sure I can,” he said, looking affronted. “I upgraded the suit to fly faster on less fuel-”

“Okay, then you  _ shouldn’t _ fly halfway across the world for lunch. How about that?”

“I just wanted to make it up to you for our anniversary-”

“Tony, for the thousandth time, it was not your fault.” Pepper was starting to get that throat closed feeling again, but it might’ve just been the headache playing tricks on her. “There was no way you could’ve known I’m allergic to hydrangeas. I didn’t even know.”

“Yeah, but I’m still the one who got the hydrangeas,” Tony said, hunching over. “If I had just gotten roses or dandelions like a normal person. None of this would’ve happened, and we could still be on the French Riviera right now having cocktails by the ocean.”

“No we wouldn’t, because I had six meetings this week,” Pepper replied. “And dandelions? Really?”

“What? I like them,” Tony said.

There really was no arguing with him. After so many years, Pepper didn’t know why she even tried. No matter how angry, annoyed, or exasperated she was with his antics, every attempt to ream him out ended in her grinning like a fool. Now that they were married, it also ended in sex. 

She was kind of craving seafood anyway.

“You can have lunch with me this time,” she said, motioning at the chair he was already in the process of pulling up. “After this, you have to let it go. I’m fine now, and we know not to do that again in the future.”

“But have I really apologized enough?” Tony wondered out loud, tapping his chin in deep thought.

“Yes, you have,” Pepper said.

“Have I?”

“Yes!”

“How about a do-over this weekend? Rio de Janeiro is nice this time of year.”

Pepper sighed, hiding a smile. “If it’ll get you out of my office so I can work, absolutely.”

“It’s a date!” 

They kissed on it. Once, twice, and then a few more times. Tony would not stop kissing her. Each time was longer and harder, making Pepper feel hotter in certain key places.

“Tony-” she gasped as he trailed down to her neck. “What are you- ah!”

“What a nice sound,” he growled. “I think I’ll bite there again.”

“This is inappropriate.” He was on her desk now, pulling her up with him. Somehow, the button was pressed to lower the blinds. The doors would automatically lock and all personnel would receive an alert that the boss was not to be disturbed for at least the next few hours. 

“Yes it is,” Tony agreed, buttoning her shirt. “That’s why it’s fun.”

Every time. Every single time they argued. Pepper really should’ve known better by now. 

But she couldn’t really complain. The man’s hands were good for so much more than forging metal.

“Happy Anniversary,” Pepper murmured as she kissed his ear.

“Happy Anniversary,” he said.

It might've been their best one yet.


End file.
